


let's be boyfriends, i guess

by aphenglandstan



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, and chapter two has the second ending, chapter one has the first ending, there are two endings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 08:44:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18735586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphenglandstan/pseuds/aphenglandstan
Summary: Gilbert was in love with Arthur and Alfred.





	1. Chapter 1

Gilbert was conflicted. Thoughts racing, he looked at the men on either side of him. Alfred and Arthur. The two morons who managed to steal his heart… not that he’d ever tell either of them. Gilbert was sure that they just considered him friends.

Arthur was sucking on a popsicle, wiping at the stain it left when it dripped down his shirt. Whenever he pulled the popsicle out of his mouth, he complained about the heat. Most would’ve found it annoying, but Gilbert found it as endearingly cute. Gilbert would never admit it out loud, but he found most things about Arthur to be endearingly cute.

Alfred was chatting away about anything and everything. How beautiful of a day it was. How awesome it was that they got to be at the amusement park. For the most part, Alfred was a pretty positive guy. The only exception to that was when he was making fun of Arthur, but Gilbert could understand that. Alfred was a fun person to be around. And absolutely adorable.

Gilbert glanced back and forth between Arthur and Alfred as the three of them walked together.

“Do you guys want some food?” Gilbert asked, as they approached a concession stand.

“Hell to the yeah!” Alfred replied, pumping a fist in the air.

Arthur just shrugged.

“What do you want, Alfred? I’ll grab it for you if you want.” Gilbert said, giving Alfred’s back a pat.

Gilbert typed down the list of what Alfred wanted in his phone notes, watching Alfred’s expression intently enough that he wasn’t even sure if he typed everything that Alfred wanted.  
Then Gilbert was in line. He waited and he waited and he waited. But occasionally, he’d glance back to see Alfred and Arthur staring at each other from across the table. Or talking that he could just _tell_ was playful flirting.

And it didn’t _hurt_ , per say, but Gilbert knew that he wanted to be a part of it. He wanted Alfred and Arthur to flirt with him and stare at him. He didn’t mind if they did it, too. That was fine with him. But he wanted to be part of it. Gilbert knew it didn’t work that way, but he thought that maybe somewhere- even if it was just in his own mind- the three of them could be in love.

Gilbert ordered, but had to wait at the counter a few minutes before it was ready. The minutes felt like hours as he watched Alfred and Arthur from afar. They were practically all over each other, and Gilbert had never felt so alone.

But that was just Gilbert, doing what he did best. Falling in love with people who were unobtainable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you liked it! if you enjoyed, comments are very much appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

Gilbert was conflicted. Thoughts racing, he looked at the men on either side of him. Alfred and Arthur. The two morons who managed to steal his heart… not that he’d ever tell either of them. Gilbert was sure that they just considered him friends.

Arthur was sucking on a popsicle, wiping at the stain it left when it dripped down his shirt. Whenever he pulled the popsicle out of his mouth, he complained about the heat. Most would’ve found it annoying, but Gilbert found it as endearingly cute. Gilbert would never admit it out loud, but he found most things about Arthur to be endearingly cute.

Alfred was chatting away about anything and everything. How beautiful of a day it was. How awesome it was that they got to be at the amusement park. For the most part, Alfred was a pretty positive guy. The only exception to that was when he was making fun of Arthur, but Gilbert could understand that. Alfred was a fun person to be around. And absolutely adorable.

Gilbert glanced back and forth between Arthur and Alfred as the three of them walked together.

“Do you guys want some food?” Gilbert asked, as they approached a concession stand..

“Hell to the yeah!” Alfred replied, pumping a fist in the air.

Arthur just shrugged.

“What do you want, Alfred? I’ll grab it for you if you want.” Gilbert said, giving Alfred’s back a pat.

Gilbert typed down the list of what Alfred wanted in his phone notes, watching Alfred’s expression intently enough that he wasn’t even sure if he typed everything that Alfred wanted.

Then Gilbert was in line. He waited and he waited and he waited. But occasionally, he’d glance back to see Alfred and Arthur staring at each other from across the table. Or talking that he could just _tell_ was playful flirting.

And it didn’t _hurt_ , per say, but Gilbert knew that he wanted to be a part of it. He wanted Alfred and Arthur to flirt with him and stare at him. He didn’t mind if they did it, too. That was fine with him. But he wanted to be part of it. Gilbert knew it didn’t work that way, but he thought that maybe somewhere- even if it was just in his own mind- the three of them could be in love.

Gilbert ordered, but had to wait at the counter a few minutes before it was ready. The minutes felt like hours as he watched Alfred and Arthur from afar. They were practically all over each other, and Gilbert had never felt so alone.

He grabbed the tray of food when his name was called and walked over to the table that Arthur and Alfred grabbed, dropped the tray in front of Alfred, and stayed silent as they talked.

It wasn’t jealousy. Gilbert knew that much. It was unrequited love, plain and simple. Gilbert knew that he loved both of them. And he knew it’d be awkward between them until he got the secret off of his chest.

“I, uh, love you two,” Gilbert said, looking awkwardly at the space between Arthur and Alfred.

Alfred and Arthur made eye contact with each other and exchanged a smile. Then they started laughing.

“Hey! Cut it out, you little shits.” Gilbert glared at them. “This is serious talk!”

“I know, I know.” Arthur wiped a stray tear from his eye, his laughter slowly ceasing. “It’s just that you haven’t exactly been subtle about it.”

“What?” Gilbert was sure that he hadn’t been obvious at all.

“If I had to point out every way it was obvious, we’d be here for hours. Anywho, you probably noticed that Arthur and I were talking. And, just a reminder, there’s enough of us to go around.” Alfred winked at Gilbert.

Arthur shoved Alfred. “What he’s trying to say is that we’d like to know if you’d be our boyfriend.”

“But aren’t you two already boyfriends or something?” Gilbert asked, sounding almost skeptical.

“Well, we can each have two boyfriends,” Arthur said, nodding his head.

“We can?!” Gilbert asked, sounding like a kid in a candy store.

“Hell yeah!” Alfred grinned. “Is that a yes?”

“Well then let’s… be boyfriends, I guess.” Gilbert was tempted to smooch both Arthur and Alfred, but somehow held himself back.


End file.
